dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Capsule Corporation spaceship
The Daizenshuu 7, 1996 is a ship made by Capsule Corporation that was used to travel throughout space. The spaceships Capsule ship 1 The first Capsule Corporation spaceship was made for Goku by Dr. Brief out of the scraps of Goku's original spaceship that brought him to Earth. Brief made the spaceship with a bedroom, a bathroom, and a training room that included an intense gravity simulation machine that goes up to 100x Earth's gravity. Goku used the spaceship to travel to Planet Namek while training using the Gravity Machine over the next six days, slowly increasing the gravity from 10x to 20x to 50x to 100x. After five days of training, Goku relaxed and rested himself on the sixth day, arriving just time to save Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta from the Ginyu Force. After transforming into a Super Saiyan for the first time, Goku told Gohan to take Piccolo and Bulma to the spaceship that he used to get here (although Gohan, Piccolo, Bulma are later teleported from Namek to Earth thanks to Porunga). After Goku's long fight with Frieza, Goku didn't have enough time to make to his spaceship so he had to use the Ginyu Force's Attack Ball. The first Capsule Corporation spaceship was destroyed during Planet Namek's destruction. Capsule ship 2 The second Capsule Corporation spaceship was made completely from scratch by Dr. Brief due to Chi-Chi's constant demands. After its completion, Chi-Chi, along with Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Puar and Oolong board the spaceship to go to Namek. However, it shut down completely upon lift off and nearly exploded. It is unknown if the second Capsule Corporation spaceship had the gravity simulation machine that was in the previous model. Capsule ship 3 The third Capsule Corporation spaceship was built by Brief and later used by Vegeta to search for Goku in space after he disappeared at the end of the Frieza Saga. After returning to Earth with it, Vegeta also used its Gravity Machine (which was modified to 500x gravity) to train for the Androids in three years time in the opening of the Trunks Saga. Vegeta accidentally destroyed it when overstraining himself in his training and was hospitalized as a result. After a later one was built, Vegeta used it continue his training and Piccolo used it to go to New Planet Vegeta after sensing Broly's ki in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, and allowed Krillin, Oolong, Roshi, and the Shamoians to use it to escape from New Planet Vegeta before it was destroyed by Comet Camori. This model was also implied to contain a transwarp device as shortly after New Planet Vegeta was destroyed it warped in, although it ended up receiving dents in the process. It was also seen in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler and Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. Video Game Appearances Goku uses the Gravity Machine inside the ship to train before arriving on Namek in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, and Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden. Goku also uses it to go to Planet Kanassa during his journey to Namek in Gekishin Freeza. The ship also appears in Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen and Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II for Vegeta's training, in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen for the Dragon Team's journey to the Dark Planet, and in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. In The Legacy of Goku II, a side-quest has the Z Fighters using the Capsule Ship 3 to accompany all of the missing Namekians to New Namek and bring the ship back to Earth. Once on New Namek, the Z Fighters confront Cooler in his final form. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, the Z Fighters travel to New Namek in a Capsule Corporation spaceship in order to prevent Future Babidi from using the Namekian Dragon Balls, as well as to bring Future Dende to Earth; the ship they use is from Future Trunks' timeline and it goes faster than those of their time according to Krillin. The Capsule Corporation Spaceship is seen on the Planet Namek battle stage in the [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Raging Blast series]], and J-Stars Victory Vs. The Capsule Corporation spaceship appears in cutscenes in Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. In Dragon Ball Fusions, the Capsule Corporation spaceship appears in the background when fighting enemies in certain parts of Area 2F of the Timespace Rift. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot in Frieza Saga Episode 2, Goku recovers from his injuries thanks to a Senzu Bean from Korin and flies to the Capsule Corporation on the Flying Nimbus to see the Capsule Spaceship Dr. Briefs developed based upon the space pod that brought Goku to Earth. Goku then leaves for Planet Namek which is all told through still shots and narration. Additionally the scene of King Kai contacting Goku to tell him his deceased allies are training under him and learns the Frieza Force's invasion of Namek and warns Goku not to cross Frieza. The notes for the Z-Encyclopedia's Frieza Saga Episode 2 entry mention the filler where Goku's spaceship is damaged and veers off course forcing him to don a spacesuit and fire a Kamehameha to right the ship and survive the event alive and unharmed. Goku's Capsule Spaceship finally arrives on Namek near the end of Frieza Saga Episode 4 where Recoome sees the spaceship landing. In Frieza Saga Episode 5, Goku exits the ship and prepares to rush to Gohan and Krillin's aid, however the player can actually wait to do some Mental Simulation Training to acquire some of Goku's Super Attacks and/or fight some Frieza Force Elite Commandos and Frieza Force Sergeants to add their entries to the Z-Encyclopedia, before confronting Recoome. Though the spaceship's door is open, Goku is unable to actually go inside the craft. The Capsule Spaceship has its own Z-Encyclopedia entry in the Vehicles section. Trivia *The ship's speed is calculated to be between 1075 and 1575c, the same as that of the Attack Ball it is based on, deduced by comparing its performance to the Nameless Namek's Spaceship, completing the same journey between Earth and Namek in one-fifth of the time, six days compared to a month of its counterpart. See also *Grand Tour Spaceship Gallery References Site Navigation es:Nave Espacial de la Corporación Cápsula Category:Objects Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships